


Time for now

by Autumn2Swirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn2Swirl/pseuds/Autumn2Swirl
Summary: This is a snippet of the original Lucy’s life, the time team is older, and been fighting Rittenhouse for a while, its set as she’s working on the journal and what might have motivated that level of desperation to go back and change time. This is a Flynn & Lucy story.





	Time for now

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I should note, I wrote this a LONG time ago. I wrote it before it even had people to go with it. Then, I watched timeless for the first time & I wanted to write a story and as I was writing it, I remembered this one & I thought it would work. I worked Flynn and Lucy in and the timeless world into here. I’ve read it 10x, but I might have missed somethings. Sorry for any mistakes.

She rose from her bed early that morning, slipped her socks on, padded to the chair and pulled her dressing gown on over her night clothes. Getting dressed could wait for later, it was still dark. Slipping from the room, she made her way across her home, down the stairs and into her kitchen. An antique stove rested in the corner. It was still nippy in the mornings.

Gathering the kindling she started a fire. Filled the kettle in the copper sink, and placed it on the rapidly warming stove.

Soft sounds of feet pattered across the floor, and arrived at her side. Reaching down, she patted the heads of her trusted companions of many years. Fia. In her youth, she had been all energy. Age had mellowed her, and now she was as wise and patient as time. Tess, the younger German shepherd, pushed her way to the front, eager as ever, barely containable in her exuberance. Tess would forever be a puppy, she was always happy, always looking for something new and exciting. Fit and trim, she glided when she walked. Flew when she ran. “Let’s go outside, alright?” Opening the back door for the two, she watched as they disappeared into the morning mist.

Go back inside she stopped at the stove, stretching her hands in front of the still ajar door, she stood for a moment, no, there really wasn’t anything quite like wood heat. Shutting the door, locking it, she turned and went about her morning. She gathered the scones she’d left to cool last night, and placed a few of them onto a plate, filled a pitcher with milk, and cut some fruit and berries into a bowl. The sun had yet to rise in the sky, but you could just see it was starting, like a promise hanging, that all darkness eventually gives way to the hope of light.

Pulling a tray from its place, she put on it the various food items she’d collected. Going over to the tea cupboard, you could when it was open smell the mingling of flowers and citruses, all the different tea’s and concoctions she’d gathered, some from her own garden, still more from her many trips. Slowly hands moved over the jars, sometime passing over, sometime stopping, lifting the lid, smelling, putting it back. Eventually, pulling the spearmint & rose from its place. Carefully placing two tablespoons into a linen teabag, she moved to get a teapot.

She pulled from its place of honor a delicate blue and silver pot she placed it upon a trivet with the bag in and poured the now boiling water over it all. Hard to believe this teapot was well over 200 years old, another souvenir from a trip..

The sun was just cresting over the far-off hills, and she moved quickly to catch it. Re-opening the back door, she went out onto the porch, placing the trays out on the table, she settles in one of the large chairs. Watching. From her place, she could see a view that was unmatched to any other. Birds flitting about, sang harmonious songs, white tailed bunnies munching on dandelion. Horses that chortled in the distance. A brook babbled. The dogs wondered the garden, sniffing here and there, eager for the day. Colour was bursting from every corner.

Green jewel toned grass, green trees. Flowers bursting from the ground, spilling their colors everywhere. And a hallowed mist blanketed all, the sun rising through, creating golden red tones. She breathed it in. It was perfect. Today, would be perfect.

Pouring herself a cup of tea, adding the syrup, and then the thick cream. She watched as the inky depths gave way to a mild taupe colour. Behind her, the door opened and then shut, hands wrapped a blanket over her thin shoulders. “Good Morning, my love.”

 

Sitting in the opposite chair, her husband was holding their journal. “I thought, this morning about Abiah Franklin, we should write about that don’t you think?” Lucy, for a moment appeared confuses, worried and Garcia not wanting to press her, began to eat, nibbling on this and that. Lucy hadn’t been doing so well. Sometimes her mind was sharp, and she remembered everything, other times she was overcome with emotion; confusion, fear, and Garcia would gently talk her down, remind her of all the good that was still left in the world. Other times it was him that lost his nerve, he had lost so much already, he did not want to lose the last thing he had. Time was a tricky think, mess with it too much and you may never find your way back.

Together they were working on this journal. They'd pass it back and forth between each other, leave notes, write, then give the book to each other to read and review, think on. It was slow going. It had started as just Lucy's, and then they'd begun to leave notes in it, to each other, to their past.

“Do you ever wonder if we should be doing this? If we will even be successful? Rittenhouse is ..everywhere”

“Lucy, Rittenhouse has to be stopped, you know that as much as I do. You gave me the journal once before and time didn’t unravel.” He shot her a reassuring smile, or as reassuring as he could, he himself was often plagued with doubts. "I read your entry from last night, about the Worlds Fair? I added some notes of my own. Also, we need to get more ink, we seem to be running out. Maybe we'll go to town today"

A Hum was Lucy's only reply. 

Rittenhouse was still out there, they had not been able to stop all of it, they had slowed it down, changed somethings. And then that fateful trip had happened, that one where he wasn’t as fast as he should have been, shots fired on both sides, Flynn had hit Emma, but had not seen Nicolas hiding, before anyone could react, he had shot Rufus. He had lived just long enough to get them all home, he had died in his girlfriend’s arms. Jiya had been devastated, and Lucy had felt for her had stayed with her, consoled her, taken care of her when she thought she couldn't go on and the bond that had already been started between them strengthened, now they were as inseparable as sisters.

After that, the “time team” had started to disband. Jiya, determined to get Rufus back and become the new pilot, there were a few more missions trying to correct things, but it just seemed to make more of a mess. Wyatt and Jessica moved on, they were expecting their first child, and couldn’t continue with such a lifestyle. Agent Christopher had arranged for them to go deep underground, someplace Rittenhouse couldn’t get to them.

The constant fear began to wear on everyone. Lucy was too afraid to go to the past, to come back and find something else changed, to find someone else gone. She would panic every time they did it, her claustrophobia becoming worse with every trip. Jiya would walk the halls sleepless, and Mason would drink himself into a stupor at every chance.

Shortly thereafter Rittenhouse came for them in the bunker, Lucy realizing they need to warn Agent Christopher had managed to get a text off to her, warning her not to come back, warning her to run. Then she’d been shot, high in the shoulder, another in the leg, Mason in a last-ditch effort to help them all escape created a distraction, giving Flynn the time he needed to get Jiya and Lucy to the lifeboat. They had just barely escaped. Now there was just the three of them.

They had gone back to the 1880s Canada. They had only planned to stay for a while fix the lifeboat, figure things out, set up something for them to come back too, someplace to go. They had stayed for the last 30 years, had moved into the hills, hidden, a bit off from the beaten path. The lifeboat was safe, hidden in an shed they’d built. Jiya worked on it still, she’d figured out how to charge it without using traditional power sources. She had her own cabin, just up the creek a bit. Together they had survived. But the time was coming that they were going to have to go back, start this again, try again, this time with better instruction, a better plan. Give their younger selves a fighting chance. And it was all hinged on this journal. They would only have a few moments, to give his old self the new and improved journal, to convey its importance, and then they would have to leave the rest to time and them. Hope that they had got it right, placed the correct information in. It would have to be a guide really, there where to many variables to map out, to many ways everything could react upon themselves, they had to be careful, not so much information that it would become useless, they couldn’t rely only on their own memories, because they were hoping to change them, so they were trying to… map time… keep track of how every shift would shift the future, predict what Rittenhouse would want to change. It was agonizingly slow work.

Lucy had finished eating and continued to sip her tea down. She moved the tray. “We should remember to write about 1810, warn them..” together they started to work, heads bent, talking about the history. Later Jiya would be joining them, she would walk down, talk for a while and then ask them if they wanted to go for a hike, to see if the strawberries in the hills above where ready to be picked. Or maybe they would go down to town, get some essentials. 

For now, they had time, for now they would enjoy it, but someday soon, they’d have to go back, and set it all into motion again. By doing that they would reset everything, everything they’d done would be gone, he’d have another chance to save his girls, but in the process, he might lose Lucy. He worried about that, who would take care of her. Worried it might not be enough to save them all. That they might not get another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that if they there may be some overlap which will break the rule of no two ppl can exist in the same time at the same time rule, but I tried. Please forgive me. I originally wanted to put them into 1930s because there would be enought tech at that time, but after they travel so much into the 1920 and on I couldn't! I got Rufus's death idea from Jiya's latest vision... originally I was going to have him live considering 4 fit in the boat. I REALLY hope he doesnt die!! I love Jiya and Rufus together! 
> 
> I really like the idea that the Journal is both Flynns and Lucy's, that it was used to pass notes, and remember things and then it became something that they where actually AIMING to do, they where going to make a journal, a diary, and send it back. I want Flynn to have written in it. Just one of the many ways and many settings that could have set everything in motion, but I was working with what was already started. 
> 
> Please Review :)


End file.
